When a somebody loved a nobody
by PrincessTYC15
Summary: He was famous she was a nobody, He got attention nobody knew she existed.... except him SasuHina rated T for future coarse language
1. when he noticed her

This is my new story I seriously think you might actually like this one.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of the show or even the show 

* * *

Chapter 1- when he noticed her

"Wow Sasuke that's some voice you got there no wonder the ladies love you " his movie star friend, Naruto Uzamaki said to his singer star friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you doing here Naruto shouldn't you be going to the set for your movie" Sasuke said.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your concert."

"Oh man I gotta go later" Sasuke said running towards his limo.

* * *

"Sasuke you were almost late come on" the stage manager said.

"Hey what can a famous singer do" Sasuke said. An hour later the empty stadium was filled with over 100,000 girls screaming for the 15 year old Uchiha.

"Wow so many girls waiting for you Sasuke" Sasuke's brother Itachi said. "Yeah" Sasuke said looking out of the curtain to the girls just waiting for him to come on.

Sasuke looked at the girls till one of them not screaming caught his eyes. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her eyes were pale, a glowing face, a nice figure, and long straight bluish hair.

She was wearing a pink skirt, and a matching yellow shirt to it. Her friends were trying to get her scream with them, but she refused to. "Sasuke's it's time you ready" Itachi said.

"I'm always ready."

"Alright girls are you ready for Sasuke Uchiha."

They all screamed "yea."

"Well here he is teen sensation, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke came out though trying to keep his eyes off the girls of his dreams.

The girl found out how he was staring at him which made her blush, and give her more reason to like him.

* * *

When the concert was over after two hours, and another two hours of encores, all the screaming fan girls started to climb onto the stage to crowd Sasuke. Soon Sasuke started running with the girls coming close belong him.

"This is such an everyday routine for me will this ever end" Sasuke yelled.

When Sasuke was starting to become tired of this little game of cat and mouse, when he could he went behind a building, and then waited for them to pass by. Sasuke sighed of relief after losing the fan girls.

Sasuke decided to find his way back to his house till he saw her, the girl he saw at the concert, the one who was pretty different from other girls, the girl who he thought was beautiful, and she was in the park sitting under a tree.

* * *

"Hey" Sasuke said to the girl. She turned around to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "You're… you're" the girl said stuttering. "Yeah I know it's me Sasuke teen singer… can I sit by you" he said.

"Yeah" the girl said.

"I saw you at my concert" Sasuke said.

"Yeah I was with my friends" the girl said.

"What's your name" Sasuke asked.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga."

He looked into her eyes, and saw that she kinda liked him, but also in her eyes he could see that if she were to be in a relationship she likes to take things slow.

"Do you want to go out with me Hinata tomorrow night…I'm not busy" Sasuke said "Really, but what about those fan girls, and those news people won't they find out" Hinata said worried.

"It's ok it will be at my house, come to this address, and if you can't find my house here's my number" Sasuke said giving her a piece of paper. "Ok I'll be there" Hinata said shyly.

"Tomorrow night don't forget…also don't tell anyone about this" he said. Hinata nodded, and blushed lightly. Sasuke started to walk off, and he also blushed lightly too.

"Sasuke Uchiha asked a nobody like me out…I wonder…could he possibly like me" Hinata thought to herself. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow" Hinata said already thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

This is a pretty good to me also please comment about this chapter, and my others too.


	2. The date

* * *

Well here it is chapter two this is really good I think this is going really well

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters to let you know

* * *

Chapter 2- The date and confessions

"I'm coming" Hinata said walking towards the door. She opened it to see her friends: Sakura, Ino, and TenTen.

"Hey Hinata since your parents are away till next week we--."

"Whoa look at you getting all dressed."

Hinata was wearing something casual, she was wearing a black shirt with a brown jacket , dark jeans, hoop earrings, her hair straightened, and wearing high heeled shoes. "Wow Hinata you look really cute… you must have a date" her best friend TenTen said.

"So who's the lucky guy hmm" Sakura wondered.

"Just meeting a friend" she lied remembering what Sasuke told her about breathing a word to nobody.

"Well girls I'm going now see you later" Hinata said running to the convertible her parents bought her.

"Wonder who she is seeing Sakura you go check it out...bring us any update if you can."

"I'm on it."

* * *

"Whoa look at you Sasuke" Itachi said.

Sasuke was wearing a black shirt with a brown jacket, blue pants, and a pair of his best shoes.

"So who's the girl" Itachi wondered.

"Somebody I know that I am meeting ok" Sasuke said.

"Right" Itachi said sarcastically.

"Well I'm leaving ,the house is all yours lucky for you Mom and Dad are away till next week" Itachi said leaving the house.

Sasuke put on his gold chain his Mom bought him, and he cherished it always. He couldn't wait for Hinata to come.

Hinata found Sasuke's house, and it was really cool. It looked like those houses you would see a famous person be in. She knocked on the door, and heard someone come to the door, and she was nervous.

The double doors opened, and there was Sasuke. 

_"Oh my gosh he's so hot" she thought._

"Wow you look pretty" Sasuke said inviting Hinata in. She stepped inside, and she was very impressed at what she saw.

Everything was so pretty, and expensive. "My cook made us dinner before she left, if we ate at a restaurant I would never get any peace there would be like totally press all over us" Sasuke said. Hinata giggled slightly as they both sat down, and ate dinner.

felt comfortable talking to Sasuke, she felt as though she was talking to a regular person not a famous person.

* * *

When they were finished with dinner they sat on the couch telling about their life.

"I'm having fun aren't you" Hinata said.

"Yeah me too" Sasuke said.

They were silent for a few seconds looking deep into each others eyes, and could see that one liked the other. They got closer towards each other till their lips touched. Sasuke took off her jacket while Hinata did the same thing. They laid down on the couch with Sasuke on top, and Hinata on the bottom. They stopped to catch a breath.

"You… want to be…my girlfriend" Sasuke said to Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head as she was too shocked to even talk. So then Sasuke claim her lips for his own, and they went back to kissing. After about an hour and a half of kissing Hinata was too tired to move, so she laid on Sasuke's chest, they kicked off their shoes, and started to fall asleep. Itachi came to see his brother, and Hinata asleep.

"I knew it" Itachi just said before going to bed.

Morning had came, and Hinata woke up first. She tried to collect her thoughts of last night, and she then remembered. She smiled at the memories of what happened last night on how she kissed Sasuke.

She looked up to see Sasuke sleeping still then he stirred, and awoke to see Hinata smiling at him, and he smiled back.

"Hi" Hinata whispered quietly.

"Hey" Sasuke said. She heard her phone ring, and reached into her purse , and got her cell phone… it was TenTen.

"Hello"

"Hinata where are you we hadn't seen you since yesterday." Hinata started to giggle.

"Don't worry… I'm okay" she said as she giggled.

"Quit it your tickling me" she said on the phone.

"I've got to go bye" Hinata said and she hung up. "Is she ok TenTen" Sakura asked knowing everything that happened but didn't say anything cuz she was too pissed. TenTen smiled

"Yep she's ok looks like has been having fun" TenTen said.

"Well I got to go I'll call you" Hinata said as she said went out the door, and blew a kiss.

* * *

well there you have it please comment PLEASE!!


	3. Something gone wrong

**I was thinking this chapter was pretty good, but pretty lame at the same time**

**Naruto: How can it be lame and good at the same time**

**Sasuke: Naruto shut up and let the nice author talk**

**Me: Thank you now…**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or the characters or even the show**

* * *

Chapter 3- something gone wrong

A couple of months passed since Sasuke Hinata started dating, but something had gone wrong. Hinata slammed the door, but nobody could hear because her parents were away again.

She was very upset as she slammed the door to her room, and then banged on the wall with her hand chanting, "Damn, Damn, DAMN." When she stopped she left a small crack on the wall, and laid down on her bed.

Her phone rang, and she answered it.

"What the hell do you want" she screamed.

"Oh Hinata…are you ok if need time alone I'll you back" TenTen said. "No, No it's just I got into a fight…with my friend damn it" Hinata said.

"Oh I see it" TenTen said. What she meant was Sasuke and Hinata were fighting over something stupid. "I don't know what I should do we over something stupid" Hinata said.

"Well talk to him after the tomorrow's concert" TenTen said. "Alright I will see you later you know i'm glad your my best friend" Hinata said.

" thanks that's sweet of you to say...Bye" TenTen said and hung up.

_"Oh I hope I do get a chance to do that, he told me last week he was leaving for a tour all summer three days after the concert tomorrow"_ Hinata said to herself.

Hinata was worried she would never see her boyfriend again.

* * *

"Wow Sasuke you look very are you ok" Naruto said.

"Do I look ok" Sasuke growled.

"Whoa calm down I was trying to help you" Naruto said.

"Where's your Mom and Dad away again" Naruto said.

"Always on business never here" Sasuke said.

"Well then tell me what's on your mind" Naruto said.

"I got into a fight…with my friend, and it was over something stupid" Sasuke said.

"Oh…well try to figure stuff out" Naruto said.

"Naruto I gotta figure stuff out today or tomorrow cause in three days I gotta start off my summer world tour… and I wanna take her with me" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke does this "her" happen to be your girlfriend or something hmm" Naruto curiously wondered. Sasuke had to spill about him and Hinata being together...after all he was his best friend.

"You tell anyone I will kill you…but yes she is…I met her at my previous concert a few weeks ago" Sasuke said. "Oh, got a girlfriend good job Sasuke" Naruto said grinning.

"Shut the hell up idiot" Sasuke said.

"I told a few of my friends, and they think I'm crazy for loving a nobody, but to me she is a somebody" Sasuke said.

"You know what you should do. Put your singing skills to the test, and write a song for her, and sing it at the concert for her...if she shows."

"You know what Naruto that's…that is a really good idea good job using that small brain of yours" Sasuke said.

"Yeah thanks…wait a minute…what the hell does that supposed to mean...Sasuke come back here and tell me" Naruto wondered.

* * *

**Please comment**

**Naruto: Hey what was that about that I have a small brain.**

**Me: Because you do (smiles)**

**Sasuke: She's right you know**

**Naruto: (growls)**

**Me: Like I said please comment**

**BYE!!**


	4. i knew you existed

This is it the final chapter to my story I going to write a sequel about it… maybe

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or characters that are on the show

Also this song i made it was all me i was thinking of Jesse McCartney and Chris Brown when writing this song.

* * *

Chapter 4- I knew you existed

"Hey Sasuke you write your song yet" Naruto wondered.

"Yea here" Sasuke said handing the lyrics to Naruto.

"Wow I have never seen this side of you….you must really love her" Naruto said.

"Yea…I am…what are you doing here Naruto" Sasuke wondered.

"Can't a best friend be here for his best friend…also I want to see what she looks like" Naruto said grinning. "Do you know you are a very nosy person" Sasuke told Naruto.

"…..yes…yes I am" Naruto said.

"Naruto…thanks dude for being there for me you are a true friend" Sasuke said. "Hey I'm your friend, and friends stick together till the end" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled, and gave his friend a high five.

"Hey Sasuke it's time to go on are you ready" Itachi said.

"Yeah…I'm ready" Sasuke said getting into his position.

* * *

"oh my gosh we are this close to the great Sasuke Uchiha himself front row seats" Ino screamed.

Hinata was looking sad, and depressed as she couldn't bear to see him again, but her friends didn't notice.

She was about to turn, and leave until the announcer finally came on, and said, "Are you ready for Sasuke Uchiha."

The girls did their usual loud "yea" then out came Sasuke.

The fan girls were screaming their heads off seeing Sasuke, but Hinata was nervous. Sasuke did his songs with the girls singing along with him, and chanting his name.

"Ok before I can end this concert I want to end it with a song I wrote for a special someone. I made it in one day, and I hope she likes it. Special somebody you know who I'm talking about, and this is for you."

The music started, and Sasuke started singing.

(song)

_You're the girl I always be thinking of_

_All the other girls I'd push and shove_

_So I could swim the seas to get to you_

_All my friends are thinking I'm a fool_

_Saying why would you fall for a nobody_

_Because to me she really is a somebody_

_I just wish I could come to you_

_So I could say this_

_I knew you existed I want you to be mine_

_When you walk away you was always on my mind _

_I love you so much I'd treat you just like a queen _

_Cuz you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen_

_I knew you existed_

Sasuke looked at Hinata, and smiled, she smiled back. He reached out his hand, and Hinata grabbed it. Sasuke pulled her onto the stage, and her friends gasped. Sakura gaped and had a facial expression of hatred, but unlike her friends they had shocked and happy faces. In the stadium there were girls crying knowing that Sasuke had a girlfriend.

"This can't be the friend she was talking about…or boyfriend" Ino said.

"Well by the looks of it….it is TenTen said.

Sasuke took Hinata's hand into his, looked into her eyes, and started singing again.

* * *

(Song continued)

_When I'm at a concert I see you in the crowd_

_I see you smile, and my heart's finally found_

_We talked once, but it seemed like forever_

_Right then and there you and me should be together _

_If I see you I'd tell you this…yeah_

_I knew you existed I want you to be mine_

_When you walked away you always were on my mind_

_I love you so much I'd treat you just like a queen _

_Cuz you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen _

_I knew existed_

_I'm telling you I'm crazy for you_

_But my friends keep telling me I'm a fool_

_Because I'm crazy in loooove…with yoooou_

_I knew existed I want you to be mine_

_When you walked away you always on my mind_

_I love you so much I'd treat you just like a queen _

_Cuz you the most beautiful girl I have ever seen_

_I knew you existed_

_I knew you existed_

_I knew you existed_

* * *

Even though they found out Sasuke had girlfriend, some girls screaming girls kept on screaming while others cried.

Hinata on the other hand burst into tears that were of happines, and then kissed her boyfriend. Her friends were kind of disappointed, but still they including the fan girls were still in love with the 15 year old Uchiha.

"Hinata I have a question…will you go on tour with me this summer please" Sasuke said. "I'd love to, but my parents have to ok it" Hinata said. Sasuke nodded, and kissed his girlfriend.

Never had you seen a somebody love a nobody. "That is the last straw." a pink haired girl who just happened to know who Hinata was said to herself

* * *

Wow i am finished how'd you like

please comment on it, also please comment if i should make a sequal to it


End file.
